


The Ghost Whisperer

by Iliveinthetrashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Nightmares, Running Away, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinthetrashcan/pseuds/Iliveinthetrashcan
Summary: Thomas Jefferson moves into a new house and it  coincidentally is haunted by a ghost.  A very sick ghost?  Friendship blooms.Aka the Ghost AU  no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe

Thomas Jefferson had just moved into his new house.  He had just sat down on the couch when he heard a cough.  Thomas raised an eyebrow.  Maybe it could be his neighbor,  Aaron?  No,  that couldn't be.  He had made sure that his home Monticello was far away from any other house.  Right?  

Then he heard it again.  

"Alright,  who's fucking with me? ," he said,  very annoyed by now.  

"Sorry about that, " A voice said,  seemingly  coming from above him.  

"I'm going insane, " He said to himself.  

"You're really not, " The voice said.  

" Are you..  A ghost?, " Thomas said shakily.  

"No shit,  Sherlock, " The voice said sarcastically.  

" Hey,  calm it down Casper,  I can call an Exorcist if you wanna play that game, " Thomas said,  regaining some of his spunk.  

A large fit of coughing filled the house again.  Thomas sighed.  

" Well,  since we're going to be living together for awhile,  I'm Thomas Jefferson, " Thomas stretched his hand out instinctively,  then realized that the ghost might not even be able to shake his hand and ran it through his thick hair instead.  

"James Madison, " The ghost said shyly.  

"So,  you got any rules?, " Thomas said.  He wasn't trying to turn into the next 'Based on True Events'  horror movie so he figured that he might as well try to appease the ghost.  

" Why are you asking me?  I can't really do much.  I mean,  I would like a humidifier.  People don't exactly like the idea of a ghost coughing every two seconds and they won't follow my rules so I gotta kick em out, " James said as if it was no big deal.  

Thomas chuckled.  This was going to be an experience.  


	2. Slice of Life( or Middle Ground Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Thomas and James's life as a ghost and his friend.

Thomas and James became close friends quickly.  Well,  as close as you can get to someone who isn't alive,  anyway.  James started to organize Thomas's things and give him reminders.  He would leave him little notes telling him when his work was due and when he had doctor's appointment.  Thomas,  on the other hand frequented the book store for James and himself to read and followed up on the humidifier. ( Which both appreciated in the long run because Thomas slept better and James could actually feel his throat again after coughing for so long. )  

 Regardless, the two got along very nicely.  One morning,  Thomas woke up to the smell of bacon.  He thought nothing of it and trudged downstairs sleepily.  Thomas entered the kitchen to find a man standing at the stove making bacon.  He took a double take.  

"Umm,  who are you and how did you get in my house?, " Thomas asked,  a little freaked out.  

"Oh,  hello Thomas, " The mysterious person turned around to reveal the most handsome man Thomas had ever seen.  He was dark skinned and tall,  with chocolate eyes that seemed kind,  and he was well built and muscular.  Thomas involuntarily let out a little gasp.  " It's me,  James. "

"But,  you're a ghost?  " Thomas asked,  half wondering if he was dreaming or possibly high.  But he didn't do drugs?  Maybe he was hallucinating.  

"I- this is really hard to explain,  but I'll try.  So when me,  a ghost,  finds someone they really care about, " Both Thomas and James started to flush at this, " The deities or whatever is in control of which becomes a ghost or not gives you a second chance at life. "

Thomas's mouth hung open. This was James?  The same James that loved books and the same James that squeaked a little when Thomas yelled, ' I'm home!?  That James?  Thomas had to honest,  he expected James to be a little smaller.  Not that this version of James certainly wasn't favorable but.. 

"Thomas? ," James asked,  worried.  He probably shouldn't have sprung it on him like that. "Are you okay? " 

That snapped Thomas out of his thoughts. James looked genuinely concerned about him.  " Yeah,  I just- I needed a second. "

"Are you okay with me like this?  I mean,  human? ",  James said slowly.  

" As long as you don't go running off with some pretty lady ",  Thomas said off handedly.  If James really cared about him,  would he just leave him or stick around for forever?  

" Yeah,  about that. .., " James said,  turning around and flipping the bacon while rubbing the back of his neck, " I'm not exactly,  straight, how do you say? "

Thomas's jaw dropped again.  This was too much to take in one day.  James turning out to be super handsome and now he's gay?  Who was this James and how did he know that this was basically Thomas's fantasy? 

"Breakfast is ready, " James said awkwardly,  obviously trying to get away from the subject of sexuality.  But why? Hadn't he guessed that Thomas was super gay by now? Thomas had thought it was obvious.  

The two ate in silence,  not uncommon,  but this time it was understandably uncomfortable because Thomas usually didn't have someone sitting across from him.  Let alone this handsome stranger. They had just finished breakfast when Thomas blurted out a question that had been on his mind for a few weeks.  

" So how did you die anyway? I always assumed you had died of a sickness or something because you're always coughing and-"

"I burned to death, "

" Wait what?!? "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bET yOu weren't expecting that ha what will happen next on the Ghost Whisperer? Will James stop being a wuss? Will Thomas stop being surprised at everything? Will someone give me a comment? 
> 
> All next on The Ghost whisperer!!!


	3. Working it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James explains how he dies and Thomas tries not to hug him because he's so cute. Also #relationshipgoals because yes. 
> 
> UwU

"I,  uh,  so you know how I said I wasn't exactly straight? ",  James said nervously.  He scratched his arms,  seeming like he was trying to rub something off of them.  

" Yeah. .. ," Thomas said,  getting a bad feeling already.  

" Well,  this place,  Monticello,  used to be called Montiplier.  And somehow some of the other people who lived in the town found out I was...  gay and  one night while I was sleeping they burnt it to the ground, " James voice started to crack towards the end.  He seemed genuinely heartbroken about the way he died.  Not even angry,  just sad,  betrayed.  

" How long have you been here?, " Thomas asked,  bewildered. Thomas prided himself on knowing quite a bit of history and burning the gays was,  like,  an ancient practice.  

"About 2 centuries.  If it's been longer,  then I stopped counting, " James said,  somber.  

Thomas sat in silence,  unsure of what to say to maybe even lighten the mood or change the subject. 

James pushed the leftover food around his plate.  He didn't feel good.  What if Thomas didn't like him anymore,  now that he knew? Could he trust Thomas? I mean,  he wanted to,  but he wasn't sure that he could .  

" So,  in that case,  since I know you're not going to leave me hanging for some pretty chick,  I have a couple of questions about this humanly state of yours, " Thomas said, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair.  

" Well,  what do you want to know? ",  James asked cautiously.  

" As of know,  even though you're here,  are you still considered a ghost?  " Thomas asked curiously.  

"Yes,  so if,  per say,  you were to hug me,  that would be considered a ghost hug, " James said matter-of-factly.  

"So can I like,  touch you?  Not like that of  yocourse,  I mean only if you want to,  but like a pat on the shoulder or you know just a little touch, " Thomas stuttered,  flustered and blushing.  

James's skin flushed.  "Well I mean,  yeah,  you could,  but I uh,  oh, " James flushed.  He froze in place, surprised.  Thomas had hugged him,  pulling him close.  James froze before reciprocating the hug.  After all,  it had been over 2 centuries since he had been hugged truthfully.  Thomas sighed in to the hug.  It was peaceful .  James felt the voices in his head quiet down.  He felt loved. He could tell Thomas cared about him.  One of the perks of being a ghost,  James thought to himself.  

Thomas yawned,  snapping James out of his thoughts.  " Maybe you should go back to sleep, " James said,  running a hand through Thomas's curls.  " Come with me, " Thomas said sleepily.  He stretched his hands out to James,  pulling him close.  "Okay, " James chuckled.  He pulled Thomas up out of the chair and led him towards the bedroom.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the author pull herself together enough to write a coherent plot? Will Thomas ever stop fawning over James? Will they ever stop being #relationshipgoals? Will Aaron actually make an appearance? 
> 
> All on the next episode of The Ghost Whisperer!!!


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little angst at Monticello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS!!!!!!! V IMPORTANT
> 
> This chapter has gay discrimination in it, and if that is a trigger for you please don't read it. It's not worth it....

It _all started when people started to move away.  He would be walking down the street and people would steer their children to other side of the street.  Suddenly when he went into stores,  they would be out of whatever he needed,  even if it was on the shelf in front of him._

_Then came the glares. People he had known all his life turned on him,  and he didn't even know why.  Alexander,  his lover,  seemed very reclusive all of a sudden,  which was way out of character.  He felt something bubbling in the pit of his stomach,  and it wasn't butterflies._

_Then they became more open with their slander.  People would call him out on the street._

_"Fag_! "

_" You're a disgrace, "_

_"Go back into the closet, "_

_" No one wants you here! "_

_"Kill yourself! "_

_"Sinner."_

_James smiled and brushed it off,  even when each insult felt like a knife to the heart. He cried in private. Even when Alexander left saying hurtful things,  James managed to look like his life wasn't falling apart._

_Then there was the burning.  He wasn't asleep.  He couldn't sleep anymore.  He heard them marching towards his house.  He saw the pitchforks  and torches.  He could see Alexander throw the first one down on his house.  He saw the flames creep up the hallway.  He could feel the flames on his body, and-_

 James sat up straight in the bed,  drenched in sweat.  His breathing was shallow and quick.  He just wanted to curl up and cry.  The same nightmare,  the same faces.  It hurt.  It hurt so bad.  Tears streamed down his face,  hot and painful.  He-

 Thomas stirred in his sleep,  sleepily sitting up.  He looked up at James,  only to find him on the verge of a panic attack.  He put a gentle hand on his forearm.  James snapped out if his thoughts.  

"James,  are you all right?, " Thomas asked worriedly.  He could practically see James's heart beating.  The sweat on his body was evident.  

"Yeah,  I-, " James said before bursting out in tears.  He couldn't handle the dreams anymore.  They kept coming back.  Now that he had Thomas, why should he keep it in.  Thomas pulled James close to him, letting him cry.  He didn't want to make him say anything.  James got up,  stumbling out of Thomas's arms.  

"James,  where are you-, " Thomas said,  surprised. He was confused.  Didn't James want his help? 

"I have to go, " James choked out.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Thomas get his boo? Will James tell Thomas what's going on? Will the smut that was promised actually come up? Will the author actually not the take the whole day to upload one chapter? 
> 
> All in the next episode of The Ghost Whisperer!!!!!!!!


	5. Catching Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James figures out why he's freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT, IF YOU NO LIKE, READ THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER AND SKIP ON. FAREWELL FRIENDS!!!!

James sat on the curb nearest to Thomas's house, on the verge of a panic attack. Why did he act like that?  Thomas was only trying to help,  after all.  Right? 

He hadn't even asked what was going on,  he just hugged him? The gesture was overwhelmingly familiar,  but he couldn't figure why.  Maybe his mother?  No,  she died when James was young.  Her ghostly figure picked up her skirts and walked across the street.  Away from James.  He sighed. And then it hit him.  

Alexander.  

_The two were in the afterglow of the sex they had just had.  James traced small circles on Alexander's chest.  Even in this peaceful moment,  there was a pit of worry in James's stomach.  They would be bound to find out soon enough.  It would be hard enough for James,  but Alexander had a wife.  Two children.  It was getting harder everyday. He-_

_James burst out crying.  He couldn't handle it all.  It was too much.  Alexander pulled James to his chest and held him close,  letting him cry.  They were both experiencing the same thing.  At least they could suffer together._

_Or so he thought._

Thomas paced the length of his room.  He should let James come back.  Right?  But what if he never did?  What had he done wrong?  He had only done what seemed rational.  They're not supposed to run.  Suddenly,  he heard a raspy,  familiar cough from behind him.  Thomas jumped and whipped around.  

"James, " Thomas said. " I was so worried that you wouldn't come back and I'm so sorry I didn't mean to -. "

Thomas's rambling was cut off with a gentle kiss placed on his mouth.  James had decided that he shouldn't let past decisions influence his life( or ghostdom?  He wasn't really sure. )  He really liked Thomas,  and he got the feeling Thomas liked him too.  

Thomas placed two hands on James's waist,  pulling him closer.  James froze for a second before tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  Thomas licked James's bottom lip,  demanding entry to the man's mouth.  The two broke apart, panting for breath. James ran a hand through Thomas's curls,  pulling them gently eliciting a moan from the man.  Thomas twirled them around and pushed James on the bed.  

James looked up Thomas,  relishing in the look he gave him.  Thomas gently pulled James's pants and boxers down waiting for the moment of truth.  He looked at the man's slowly hardening cock and smirked.  Thomas quickly pulled down his pants,  discarding them to a distant corner of the room.  He leaned over James's face,  speckling his face with kisses.  Then he moved down to his neck,  kissing and biting and sucking at James's neck,  delighting in the moans and shivers he was getting from the man.  

Thomas moved down to his stomach, pressing lightly on his hip bones while trailing kisses down his stomach.  Then he moved down to his cock,  licking stripes up and down the length of it.  He licked the slit vigorously and then he took the whole thing into his mouth,  sucking and twirling his tongue around it.  James couldn't get enough and kept thrusting in his mouth.  He moaned loudly,  feeling the pleasure light him up. James felt like he was getting close,  he started to whimper.  Thomas pulled off,  earning a whine from James.  

Thomas dove under the bed,  searching around until he found a small bottle of lube.  He spread it on his fingers slowly,  teasing James,  before plunging two fingers into his asshole.  James moaned,  louder than before,  sending shivers down Thomas's spine.  He searched around,  massaging James's prostate and scissoring him.  James felt like he was being set on fire with pleasure.  His cock grew painfully hard, and he gripped Thomas's hair tightly.  Thomas drew his fingers out of James,  who whispered but was quickly shut up when Thomas put his own throbbing erection in place.  

Thomas didn't wait for the other man to say his agreement,  pounding him to no end.  He kept hitting James's prostate,  making him mewl with pleasure.  James's fingers curled tighter in Thomas's hair,  earning a low groan from the other man.  Thomas felt he was getting close, but he fucked into James harder,  determined to get him to finish first.  Thomas began to stroke James cock,  quick and effective pumps.  Not less than two minutes later,  James was cumming into Thomas's hand and chest,  and on the bed.  Thomas fucked him through his orgasm,  only to cum not long after.  Thomas collapsed on the bed,  snuggling up to James.  James sighed into Thomas's chest,  content.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I didn't plan on this chapter turning out this way. Also, first smut. I think I did pretty good for the first time. So what do you guys think of Top! Thomas and Bottom! James I like it like that, eh? For those of you, who did not enjoy the smut, I pit it in the tags so it's not my fault . 
> 
> Will there be actual relationship solving? Will I learn to have a consistent upload schedule? Will there be cleaning? 
> 
> All on the next episode of The Ghost Whisperer!


	6. The Same Thing But Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas. That's it. Just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus everyone, I needed a moment to reevaluate where the story was going and figure out how to go on from the *coughs* very steamy*coughs* scene. I am writing this in a church right now and I feel like more of a sinner than usual. Oh God.

Thomas woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He woke up feeling warmer than usual. He smiled to himself. He felt content. James rolled over, turning to face Thomas. James smiled, missing the morning after, wanting more of Thomas's intoxicating smile and personality. Thomas caressed James's cheek and then got up. James whined at the loss of contact, grabbing blindly in Thomas's direction. Thomas smiled, running a hand through James's tight curls. 

" Relax, I'm gonna make us some breakfast, " Thomas said, smiling softly. He looked down at James lovingly from where he stood, walking out quietly. Before walking out, he paused, turning his head and winking at James, who in turn flushed. Thomas chuckled, walking out. 

James lay on the bed, staring at the empty doorway where Thomas was just standing. This was the best thing that happened to him since he died. He smiled. He should probably get up. James sat up in the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in a certain area * wink wink*. James got up, looking at the clothes on the ground, instead opting to wear one of Thomas's many robes. He shuffled downstairs tiredly. 

Thomas hummed to himself, scrambling eggs and making coffee. He popped back and forth across the kitchen, hair bouncing with every movement. The sun shone in on the kitchen, warming it pleasantly while delicious smells wafted up from the pans. He served the food on two plates and poured two cups of coffee, not noticing James behind him until he felt two warm arms around his waist. James pressed his head into his back, enjoying the warmth Thomas was radiating off. Thomas smiled, turning around. He out his arms around James's shoulders and led him towards the table. The two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is just disappointing fluff but I'm lazy and enjoy because more ghosty things will happen later on, goddammit!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Neighbor Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from Aaron's point of view? Gasp? Also I'm sorry about the hiatus y'all.

When Thomas first moved into the neighborhood, he thought nothing of it. He was just another person fooled by the seclusion who would be in and out in a matter of months. 

But, as the months went on the screams of terror began to cease and were replaced with screams of... something else. Aaron shuddered to think of what the hell was going on in that house. 

But, whenever he saw Thomas, he was friendly and polite. He didn't have a problem with the man since he was nice enough. He just wanted to sleep soundly after all. Until Thomas invited him over. Of course. Aaron, being a people pleaser, obliged, inwardly cursing himself for it. 

So the day of the dinner came. He told his wife to stay home with his daughter, not knowing what there could really be in the house. There was a reason so many people decided to leave. He walked in the house, finding it to be surprisingly normal. Thomas walked in with another man, which promptly explained the screams at night. The two acted like new lovers, though Aaron was still wary of what could happen. 

The dinner was nice overall. The couple were good conversationalists, and were nice people. Aaron gave his share of small sarcasms, making them laugh. They agreed to do this more often, in which he would bring his wife, and later his daughter. As Aaron left, he went to shake hands with James, only to find his hand flickered a bit. James seemed a little panicked, but to diffuse the situation, Aaron played it off. James seemed relieved. 

As Aaron went home, he silently went over the night. He noticed James talked a little strangely, almost like really old English. And then the whole jokes about living in an attic. That was weird. And then his hand flickering? What the hell was going on in that house? 

Aaron was pretty sure he had just had dinner with a ghost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron never come back again? Will James talk about what's wrong with his hand? Will the author finally upload consistently after a year? 
> 
> All on the next episode of The Ghost Whisperer!


End file.
